Jiang Zemin/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jiang Zemin - Jean Chrétien.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin met Saturday with Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien, who is here to attend the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC) Economic Leaders Meeting. People's Daily Online Estados Unidos * Ver Deng Xiaoping - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Deng Xiaoping and Jimmy Carter during Sino-American signing ceremony. Photo: Schumacher, Karl H. George H. W. Bush - Jiang Zemin.jpg| President Jiang Zemin met former US President George Bush, Senior, in Houston. CCTV Bill Clinton - Jiang Zemin.jpg| U.S. President Bill Clinton (R) and Chinese President Jiang Zemin wave to reporters during a joint news conference at the Old Executive Office Building in Washington in this October 29, 1997 file photo. Photo: REUTERS George W. Bush - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin greeted US President George W. Bush at the Shanghai Scientific and Technological Hall on October 21,2001. Photo: China Central Television América Central México * Ver Carlos Salinas - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin (R) talks with Mexican President Carlos Salinas after their official talks at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, China, 17 December 1993. Jiang Zemin - Vicente Fox.jpg| Jiang Zemin, presidente de China, y Vicente Fox. Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Fidel Castro, con el presidente de China, Jiang Zemin, en 2001 | Agencia France-Presse Jiang Zemin - Raúl Castro.jpg| Cuban revolutionary leader Fidel Castro (C) hugs the then Chinese President Jiang Zemin (L) and waves goodbye together with his brother Raul Castro to Jiang Zemin at Varadero Airport in Matanzas, Cuba, on April 15, 2001. On that day, Jiang Zemin ended his three-day visit to Cuba. (Photo: sina.com) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin (R) shows the way to Argentine President Carlos Menem during the welcoming ceremony in Tiananmen Square 04 October. Fernando de la Rúa - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Jiang Zemin y De la Rúa, durante la firma del convenio bilateral. La Nación Brasil * Ver Itamar Franco - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin (L) is greeted by his Brazilian counterpart Itamar Franco 23 November 1993 at the Planalto Presidential Palace, in Brasilia, Brazil. Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Jiang Zemin.jpg| In this 2001, then-China President Jiang Zemin, left, and then-Brazil President Fernando Henrique Cardoso, right, make a toast. Cardoso has been awarded the Library of Congress Kluge Prize. (AP) Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Australia's Prime Minister John Howard (L) and Sultan Bokliah of Brunei look on while Chile's President Eduardo Frei (C) smiles as China's President Jiang Zemin (2nd R) adjusts his collar next to Hong Kong's Chief Executive Tung Chee-hwa in this file photograph at the APEC summit in Cyberjaya, Malaysia. Picture: REUTERS Jiang Zemin - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Chilean Socialist Party and Pro-Democracy Party Ricardo Lagos Escobar (R) led a delegation to visit China in April 1998. Jiang Zemin met with Ricardo Lagos Escobar. Colombia * Ver Ernesto Samper - Jiang Zemin.jpg| CHINA: SHANGHAI: COLOMBIAN PRESIDENT ERNESTO SAMPER VISIT. AP Archive Andrés Pastrana - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Visita de Estado del presidente Pastrana a China con el presidente . APA Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Chinese President Jiang Zemin and his Peruvian counterpart, Alberto Fujimori. peopledaily. Alejandro Toledo - Sin imagen.jpg| Peruvian President Alejandro Toledo (L) meets Chinese President Jiang Zemin before their bilateral talks in Shanghai October 20, 2001. Toledo is in Shanghai to attend the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC) summit. REUTERS/Andrew Wong ASW/PB Uruguay * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Sin imagen.jpg| En abril de 1997 viajamos a China con una importante delegación empresarial… Dentro de ese marco de optimismo, el Presidente Jiang Zemin, viejo militar, perseguido en los tiempos de la Revolución Cultural, no ahorró expresiones de alegría y hasta terminó bailando un tango –a la china, por supuesto– con una secretaria de nuestra delegación,... Diciembre 13, 2015 05:00 TIEMPO DE LECTURA Jiang Zemin - Jorge Batlle.jpg| Junto al presidente chino Jiang Zemin en Montevideo, en 2001 (AFP) Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Jiang Zemin.jpg| In this April 15, 2001 file photo, China's President Jiang Zemin, left, and Venezuela's President Hugo Chavez applaud during a welcome ceremony at Simon Bolivar International Airport in Maiquetia, Venezuela. ASSOCIATED PRESS Fuentes Categoría:Jiang Zemin